


Justice league files

by Jadabeez



Category: DC Comics
Genre: DC comics - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Teen Titans - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadabeez/pseuds/Jadabeez
Summary: This is part of my rules of the justice league series (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137894/chapters/63589036) and  this idea of writing down stories of some of the rules to the user named @Anderais ! So here it goes!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. JL Files 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my rules of the justice league series (https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137894/chapters/63589036) and this idea of writing down stories of some of the rules to the user named @Anderais ! So here it goes!

  * Please be careful on using your powers in the watchtower, many things are expensive and we know many of you don't have enough money to pay the equipment (The third set of rules)



**_Incident one:_ **

It was an accident. They didn't mean to do it. They were just bored, that's all.

Superman was giving Static Shock, who just became a member of the justice league, a tour of the watchtower. But it was soon interrupted, when superman had gotten a call that lex luthor just got out of jail and was known destroying metropolis.

The man of steel had trusted that the younger hero would finish the tour by himself and that he wouldn't destroy anything.

But he was wrong.

Virgil had finished the tour quickly, and had decided to go on his phone and wait until another leaguer comes and give him a few more instructions about the watchtower.

But, his phone was dead, and static didn't have his charge. But it didn't matter. He could charge his phone with ease. 

Unknowingly to him, Hal Jordon saw, and had nearly scared the teen to death when he came from behind, asking him if he could fix something in the watchtower.

Static had agreed, since he really had nothing better to do.

Hal wanted Static to fix the Justice league computer, since it had lost power for unknown reasons.

Static didn't mind, and tried to use electricity to turn it on.

But it didn't work.

So he tried it again, with a little more power……

And again, it didn't work.

So Hal had suggested Virgil use 100% of his power on the computers.

And virgil did.

But, it didn't fix the computer.

It had shutted down the watchtowers electricity, and had burnt down the computer he tried to fix.

And within a few hours, an annoyed superman came and began yelling at hal, saying how disappointed he was with him, with hal somehow breaking the computers and making a new member try to fix it, only to have the entire watchtower shut down.

After that, Hal had never felt so ashamed for disappointing Superman, while Static had learned to never use 100% of his power in the watchtower. But, he did wonder who had fixed the computer.

**Incident two:**

Arsenal had a few important things to do, and was hoping that the green arrow or black canary would watch his daughter, Lian Harper. But they were both busy. 

So were a few other arrow family members and even the titans and outlaws were busy.

And Arsenal went to the watchtower and hoped that a responsible member of the justice league would watch his daughter.

Luckily there was.

Ice, the snow princess.

Roy knew lian would love her, since she  _ loves  _ frozen after all, and she  _ loves  _ elsa.

But sadly the guy gardner was with her.

But Arsenal didn't have time to change his mind and find someone else to watch his beloved daughter….but he was still happy that ice was there.

Ice adored Lian, and was showing off her ice powers, until the guy had gotten the idea for the white hair hero to create an entire snow palace in the watchtower.

Tora was hesitant to do so, but both guy and lian wanted her to do it, and explained it would be awesome. 

So she couldn't say no, after all, she loves guys with all her heart, and she adored lian.

So, Ice had created a huge ice palace in the watchtower.

When Arsenal came back, he was talking to nightwing and batman, but was interrupted when a breeze of cold had hitted him and the two other heroes.

The three were astonished on the site of ice and snow everywhere, snowmen were built, alongside ice stairways and chairs.

Lian had come in, giggling and laughing, with ice and a guy chasing after her. Guy had stopped when he saw batman, mad, but ice ignored it and told them it was all guys idea, and they should join in.

Before Batman could answer, arsenal and nightwing had said yes, and began fooling around in the snow.

After that, Batman had put down that every leaguer should be careful with their powers, since he was tired of fixing the messes.


	2. JL files 2

  * Don't play fetch with krypto the superdog, he’ll break everything in the watchtower (Second set of rules)



Superman had decided to bring Krypto the super dog. 

Mainly because Lois was tired of the dog wrecking their house. Clark had thought about sending Krypto to his Ma and Pas, but he knew his parents couldn't handle the beloved dog.

So, Clark thought to bring it to the watchtower with people who could handle krypto. 

And everyone adored krypto, even batman.

As everyone was petting the dog, and laughing at the dog's trick, Plasticman had the great idea to play fetch.

He had shapeshifted into a tennis ball and had a starfire throw him across the room. 

But, when she did, the kryptonian dog had slammed into a wall and broke it, alongside a few other walls.

Plasticman quickly transformed into his normal self and tried to stop the dog, but krypto quickly bite him and dragged him back to starfire, know bulldozing a few leaguers down, like it was nothing.

So when Superman had came in with bowl of dog food and water, the only thing he saw was starfire and krypto playing tug of war with plastic man with, various broken walls and leaguers on the ground in the background.

Clark sighed off, knowing he wouldn't hear the end of it from batman.


	3. JL files 3

  * Don't question why the question is snooping around your room, he’s just a paranoid guy with weird conspiracies (Fourth set of rules)



Green Arrow had just come back from a tiring mission of playing cat and mouse with Mirror Master. It took an hour for the flash to come and help him. Arrow wasn't injured, but he was tired.

Before Arrow could open the door to his dorm, the question had opened the door from the other side.

Confusion came out of the archer, and asked “What the hell? Why are I in  _ my  _ room?”

“I was investigating something…..” The unusual hero answered back. “You're all good.”

And left without saying anything else, leaving the green arrow even more confused and having way more questions that needed answers. 

Before he could go in his own dorm and rest, a group of heroes were running down the hallways.

“Ollie, have you seen the question?” Hal Jordan asked

“Yeah….he just came out of my room….investigating something.” 

“You too?” Shazam asked “He's been doing that to everyone here!”

“Oh….well….he went that way…..” Green arrow sighed off. “You guys can tell me why he’s doing that when i wake up….”

And with that, the herd of heroes ran off, hunting down the faceless detective.


	4. jl files 4

  * Never play twister with nightwing, he's too flexible to lose (Second set of rules)



Beast Boy was excited.

It was his first time in the watchtower. Ever since cyborg joined the justice league, he had promised the younger to give a tour around the space station.

And the tour was fun and enjoyable for the green skinned hero. But, sadly it was interrupted when Silas Stone, cyborg's dad, had called the man down for an emergency.

But, happily, Nightwing had visited the watchtower to bother Batman about a few things. And he was happy to hang out with the younger hero, since he had noted it had been a while since the both had hung out.

So, they hung out, eating pizza and talking. Then nightwing had an idea to play a few board games.

There wasn't any good games, but one of them stood out to beastboy.

Twister.

He knew nightwing was flexible and was unbeatable, but it was worth a shot to play against him.

The first round went quick, with Beastboy trying to cheat by turning into an octopus.

But, sadly he had lost.

And Lost.

And Lost.

No matter if he cheated or not.

No matter what animal he had changed to.

Beastboy had lost, no matter what.

When Cyborg came back, he couldn't help but to laugh, and had noted that nightwing was banned from playing twister with everyone else, just because he had won every single time, and he couldn't beat him, even if he tried. 

So, the beast boy eventually gave up, and had noted off that he was hungry and the three should go to a pizza place and hang out, just like the old days.


	5. jl files 5

  * **Pranks are not allowed in the watchtower, last time we had an angry hawkgirl attacking booster gold and blue beetle for putting a bucket of water on top of a door (the third set of rules)**



**Booster gold couldn't help it but to giggle as he was busy pulling off his trick, as blue beetle was freaking out.**

**“Michael….what if the guy isn't here today? What if he's on oa or i don't know, on a mission?”**

**“Teddy my boy, I'm a hundred percent sure the guy gardener is here!”**

**Booster had planned this prank, after guy gardner had pranked him a few days before. The redhead had secretly put a red hot pepper in his food, knowing that booster hated spice food. When booster began eating his food, he began freaking out, and embarrassing himself in front of a few other heroes.**

**“Ok….know….when the bucket is covering his face, we push guy down, causing him to land o-”**

**“Booster...booster….”**

**“Hold on ted…..when we push him, guy is going to land and slip on these toy cars, and by the time he-”**

**“Booster, someone has already set off your trap.”**

**“Is it guy?”**

**“Nope….worse….”**

**Booster turned around to see hawkgirl, soaking wet.**

**“Holy fuck…..run.” Booster cried off, grabbing a blue beetle.**

**“You two idiots!” Hawkgirl hissed off throwing the bucket to the ground and grabbing her mace. “You both know you can't outrun me!”**

**-**

**Guy bursted off in laughter as John stood there in confusion.**

**“Shayera, what happened?”**

**“These two idiots pulled a prank on me.” hawkgirl hissed off, pointing off to a now tied up and beaten up booster gold and blue beetle.**

**“We were trying to prank the guy!” Booster wimpred off. “But….he wasn't here….”**

**“Told you….” Ted mumbled off. “Know, please untie us….”**

**“No….you did kinda deserve this….” John sighed off. “Come on Shay….its date night…”**

**“Oh yeah! See ya boys!”**

**“Guy?”**

**“Yeah….im busy.”**

**“With what?”**

**“I have to catch up on some shows…..” Guy smirked off. “See you tomorrow boys.”**


	6. JL files 6

  * If any younger heroes come to the watchtower, please keep an eye on them, they’ll cause chaos if there's no adult in the room. (And please make sure its a leaguer whose mature enough to watch the younger heroes, like batman or wonder woman) (third set of rules)



“Ok….ummm...are you sure batman said it was fine to visit the place?”

“No...but he won't know we are here…..for the truth no one would know we were here….right tim….?”

Wondergirl, superboy, kid flash and red robin had come to the watchtower to find a villain they were having trouble finding. Much of the space station's technology was more advanced than the ones they had in the young justice headquarters. And the had decided to bring Jaime Reyes, the third blue beetle, to show him the ways of young justice

Bart was the one who had thought of the idea, alongside Cassie and Conner. Jaime didn't like it at all, and hoped Tim would agree it was a bad idea, which he did, but soon changed his mind when one of the computers began acting up.

“I made sure no one…...responsible is here.” Tim noted off as he began working on the computers.

“What do you mean responsible?” Jaime asked

“He means someone like Batman, Superman or Wonder woman.” Conner said “If it was someone like Shazam or plastic man, we are good. They're more laid back and won't care if we mess around.”

“Who's here anyways?” Cassie asked

“Ummm….The flash….”

“Grandpa, wally or jay?” Bart asked 

“Wally.”

Bart smiled and turned to Jaime and said “Wally is cool. He won't mind us being here!”

“Anyhows….Wally is in the medic room, resting…..oh, and booster gold and the other blue beetle is here!” Tim smiled off. “And no one else we'll be coming back in the next two hours!”

As Red Robin began finding the villain, Superboy was watching him, Impulse was playing video games, as wonder girl was on her phone, and Blue beetle was pacing back and forth, worrying they’ll get in trouble.

“What the heck are you 5 doing here?”

30 minutes in and they were caught.

Booster and Ted had come in.

“Uh...hi….” Jaime said “We...we were…..”

“Batman had us help him with important stuff.” Red robin noted off. “We…..well...i'm busy finding a villain……”

“I'm watching him.” Superboy said

“And we are just waiting for them.” Wonder Girl yawned off.

“Well….we were gonna practice a prank on someone…..maybe you guys can help?” Booster hummed off.

“Yes!” Wonder Girl smiled off. “On who?”

“Oh, the flash. He's in the medic room….” 

“Oh, I wanna join!” Kid flash smiled off

“Jaime?” Ted asked “Wanna join in?”

“I...i don't know….”

“Come on kid! Loosen up!” Booster smiled off, dragging him off. “This is going to be fun!”

-

Batman and Superman had come to see a huge mess in the watchtower. Food was everywhere and heroes running around.

“What is going on?” Batman hissed off.

“Shit…..” the three older heroes hissed off.

“Hi bats….umm...sorry we interrupted your mission thing….”

“Mission?”

“Yeah...the kids said they were helping you find a bad guy….”

The young heroes sigh, as Jaime said “It's a lie….we just wanted to use the watchtowers computers….that's all….and red robin said it’ll be fine!”

“And why is the watchtower filled with food?” Superman asked

“These two had pranked me by putting my stuff in jello!” Wally hissed off. “So i began a food fight!”

The two heroes sighed off in annoyance, as they began arguing again, and began throwing food at each other.

“Kids….” Superman sighed off. “Such headaches….”


	7. JL files 7

  * Monitor duty is required in the watchtower, if you skip your turn you'll have to go to monitor duty for the next three weeks. (third set of rules)



“Good evening Jonn.”

“Good evening Superman…...where's Barry?” the martian manhunter asked “Isn't he supposed to be on monitor duty with you?”

“Yeah, but he said that he had a work emergency.” Superman shrugged off. “Something about the ccpd being attacked by captain cold…..”

“I just put captain cold to jail this mourning….he was busy working with the legion of doom.” the martian noted off. 

“Ok…..well….maybe he has an important thing to do to make an excuse like that.” Superman noted off.

“Maybe...but we’ll see.”

“Jonn...i dont think you should check barry…..” Clark sighed off, only to see the manhunter gone.

-

“Barry are you sure the league doesn't mind you skipping monitor duty?”

“Im sure! Why do you ask?” Barry hummed off, as he was on the couch watching tv.

“Because the martian manhunter is in our home….and he seems mad, barry……” Iris noted off, causing the blond to quickly get up and turn around to see jonn crossing his hands, and showing a very disappointed look on his face.

“Jonn….high….”

“You're supposed to be on monitor duty with superman.”

“I know, bu-”

“And you lied that you're arresting a man who  _ I already _ arrested this morning.”

“I know, but i ju-”

“Why would you lie about being busy? Especially lie to superman?”

“Jonn! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to spend more time with iris. Between working at the ccpd, being the flash and working with the league, I just had a day off from everything!”

“But you made a contentment to monitor duty.” John said “I do recall that you volunteer yourself to be on monitor duty and that you have nothing else going on.”

Barry sighed off, knowing he can't get out of the conversion, and apologized.

“So….ummm...i guess i should be heading out….” 

“No.” John said “You don't have to come in today…..”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thanks John!” Barry smiled off “I promise not to ditch monitor duty ever again!”

John smiled, noting off, “Good. You’ll be attending monitor duty for the next three weeks.”

Barry quickly frowned, as Jonn added off, “Don't worry. Plasticman had skipped this morning's monetary duty, so you’ll have company for the next three weeks.”

“You know i can't stand that guy!”

“Good.” John said “See you tomorrow barry….and sorry for the intrusion Ms. West.”

“It's fine…..”

Barry sighed off, as iris came up to him and said “I guess the league does mind you skipping monitor duty…..”


	8. JL files 8

  * Please don't sing ‘Jingle bells, batman smells’ near batman, there are consequences from singing that song. (The ninth set of rules)



It first started off with a bitty Dick Grayson, who just became robin. It was their first Christmas together, and the boy wonder was listening to jingle bells on the radio, and had gotten the idea to make a parody of it..

Bruce didn't mind, and hoped this would be just a small phase.

But no.

It wasn't.

Dick happened to sing the jingle as they fought a few rogues, which caused them to get earworms, humming and singing the song in arkham.

Soon, Gotham knew the jingle, and soon the entire world began singing it, causing Bruce to hate the song. Both the original and the parody.

And many leaguers knew.

But at times they forget. 

It was December and Jingle bells had come on the radio in the watchtower, and the guy began singing it. And soon, when he saw batman, he began singing the parody, causing bruce to stop, and asked him, as polite as possible, that he should stop singing it.

Guy nodded off, but began singing it again, when Batman left, only to have a bat a rang thrown to his face, causing him to go to the medic room.

Then there was the time when superman began singing it. He was only singing it because he heard superboy singing it to annoy red robin. He didn't even realize that batman was there, so when a rock of kryptonite came out of nowhere, the man of steel fell to the ground and began to apologize.

Through the years, people began to be more causes. Making sure Batman wasn't there when he sang the song, knowing no bats, rangs or bat glares or punches to the face were coming their way.

But the only time when no consequences happened was when Ms. Martian began to sing it. She had been hanging around superboy that day, and helping him annoy red robin. And she began to enjoy the small song.

The martian manhunter tried to warn his niece to stop, when he saw Batman come in.

But she ignored him.

And when she did see the dark knight, she had come up to him and asked him if he knew there was a funny song about him.

Bruce nodded off, saying it was favorite song, and left.

Leaving the Martian Manhunter, alongside a few other heroes who were in the room, confused.


	9. JL files 9

  * **Sleep is important, so you can do whatever you need to finish the next day**



“Hey baby doll…..when was the last time you slept?”

No answer.

“Question…….vic…..hello?”

Still no answer.

So, without another word, Huntress closed the questions laptop and asked again “When was the last time you slept?”

“Monday.”

“Todays Monday.”

“I meant last monday.” the question stated off. “Know excuse me….i have to finish this….”

Huntress sighed off in annance, and left, knowing there was no way of persuading the faceless detective to sleep. 

This was normal with many other heroes. Then forgetting to sleep, to figure out an important case. From the question to batman to red robin, it was common, alongside annoying.

Everyone who did have a normal, or at least a semi normal, sleeping squadle, tried to persuade them, sneak in sleeping pills in food and drinks, and other tricks. 

They do work for every hero who has terrible insomnia, everyone but the question.

He one sleep when he felt like it.

And he doesn't feel like sleeping right this second.

“Ok….why do i have to help? He is  _ your  _ boyfriend….”

“But, he’ll listen to you.”

“No he wont! He hates my guts.”

And the huntress had enough of this, and forced green arrow for help.

“Just go!” Huntress hissed off, pushing the emerald archer into the questions room.

“Hey Vicky…….”

“Don't call me that…..and leave. Im busy figuring something out.”

“Like what?”

“Birds are droids that are being controlled by the government.”

Green Arrow bursted into laughter, as the huntress screamed out a “What?”

“I...i...don't see how this is funny?”

“It's funny because it's stupid!” Green arrow teased. “You do need sleep!”

“Bu-”

Green arrow quickly grabbed the computer and ran off, telling the huntress “Your welcome!”

Huntress sighed off, wishing she would have thought of that.

“Ok Baby doll…..it's time for you to sleep…..you  _ really _ need it….”


End file.
